


We Are The Ones To Literally Fall

by KickingRocks



Category: Santa Cruz (Band)
Genre: Archie Being Caring, Johnny and Taz Joking, M/M, Middy Falls During A Soundcheck, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickingRocks/pseuds/KickingRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa Cruz is doing soundcheck for the last part of their American tour and Middy has an accident, but the band brushes it off with grins and laughs and, in Archie's case, kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Ones To Literally Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So, another one since I'm addicted to Archie/Middy and I can't stop writing it. Enjoy.

"Alright, Santa Cruz is up for soundcheck!" A man in his early thirties yelled to the backstage, a wide smile on his face as he fixed his sunglasses and waited for said band to come up to the front.

One by one the members piled out from behind the curtain, each one getting into their respected place before plugging in and beginning to mess around while adjusting their sound and levels.

"I'm good!" Middy called out, silencing his strings with his fingers gently.

"Same!" Taz called from his place behind the drumset.

"We're patched then," Archie stated, lifting his right hand in the air and moving it in a circular motion oncce he noticed Johnny nod at him, "let's do a run through of We Are The Ones."

Taz counted them off on the drums and then they all began playing, each of them finding that familisr groove and pulse that allowed them to jump around and really feel the music.

Middy began to pace around in his given space, bouncing about and hopping around to get a feel of his area as the verse to the song went on.

As they reached the pre-chorus Middy walked back up to his microphone, excessively tapping his foot to the beat as he played.

He brought his mouth closer to the microphone when he saw Johnny move up, and he smiled as he opened his mouth to sing.

_'We are the ones to-'_

"Shit!" Middy yelled when he went to take a step closer to his microphone and his body dropped to the ground, his arms coming out to wrap around and protect his bass as he twisted to land on his back.

Middy landed on the stage floor with an _'oomph'_ , all of the air leaving his system in a quick rush.

When Middy was fully laying on the stage floor he just stayed there, his grey eyes stairing at the blue sky above him. 

He couldn't believe this.

"Oh fuck," Archie gasped as he caught up with everything and stopped playing, running over to the fallen bass player before kneeling down beside him and setting his guitar off to the side, "are you okay?"

Johnny and Taz stopped instantly, both of them turning and watching the duo in fear.

What if Middy had hurt himself? What if he couldn't preform?

Middy nodded to answer Archie's question and smiled when he felt Archie's hand on his arm, encouraging the younger to sit up slowly.

Middy did as was silently asked of him and smiled sheepishly at Taz and Johnny who looked absolutely terrified, a small embarrassed laugh slipping past his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dude, what happened?" Taz asked, setting his drumsticks down as he continued to watch Middy.

"I, uh," Middy started awkwardly, his face turning a deep shade of red as he stared at his lap, "I got my feet tangled up in my chord and it took me down hard-core."

"Classic!" Taz stated excitedly, a wide smile on his face as the rest of the band cracked a laugh, "but you're not hurt and your bass is good right?"

Middy paused a moment to look over his bass before nodding, a small smile still on his face as sat up further.

"Just another thing to cross off your bucket list," Archie stated, reaching down to pull the chord gently off of Middy's feet as he leaned further over Middy.

"Here," Middy supplied, reaching down to help Archie as the other tried to free the bassist's legs from the tangled chord.

"There we go," Archie stated after a few moments, pulling the last bit of chord out from around Middy's feet and legs, "we're back on!"

With this said Archie stood, grabbing the shortest member's hand before pulling him and his bass up into a standing position.

"You worried me there for a second babe." Archie leaned in close to Middy then and kissed him softly, pulling away with a soft smile before pecking the other on the nose affectionately

"We are the ones to literally fall," Johnny laughed with a shake of his head as he watched Archie pick up his guitar and settle it on after the scene unfolded.

"It's quite obvious that they've already fallen for each other Johnny bro."


End file.
